The New Competition
by Dark Kitti
Summary: Has Satoshi and Daisuke met their match in their female counterparts?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel, and i probably never will, and if I did, it probably would be overflowing with Shonen-ai and probably yaoi. So, yeah, I don't own it. Which makes me sad... ):

Daisuke Niwa sat in class, staring vacantly out the window. He really should be paying attention, but he knew that if he got stuck, Dark could just help him with it. After all, the Phantom Thief had learned it countless times with previous generations. There was a sudden knock on the door, disturbing the lesson, and Daisuke's daydreaming.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The teacher asked a girl with emerald green hair that had walked in the classroom.

"Yes, um... This is my new class... I'm a transfer student..." The girl said quietly. She seemed extremely shy.

"Your name? I heard I was getting a new student." The teacher smiled at the girl.

"Amy... Amy Ai..." The girl seemed to shrink even more when she whispered her name.

"Well, Miss Ai, you can take a seat next to Niwa. Niwa, I give you the responsibility of showing Miss Ai around and making her feel at home in our school." The teacher smiled again at Amy. "Don't worry. Niwa is probably the nicest boy in this class." There were a few muted 'hey!'s, but no one denied it.

Amy shuffled to her seat and shrunk into it. "Um... Hi, Mr. Niwa..." She stated nervously.

"Good Morning, Miss Ai, what school did you transfer from?" Daisuke asked, trying to make the girl more comfortable.

"Niwa, get to know miss Ai during your lunch hour. On with the lesson." The teacher continued to teach, and Daisuke gave Amy a reassuring smile before turning to the front of the classroom.

:-P

BRRING!! The bell for lunch hour rang, and Amy nervously shifted in her seat, unsure. Niwa was probably going to leave her, just like all the other guides had in the other schools she had been in.

"Miss Ai, It's this way to the lunchroom, but if you brought lunch, you can just come with me to where I usually go to eat lunch." Amy jumped in surprise and looked up to see Niwa smiling down at her.

"Could... could you please call me Amy, Mr. Niwa? I hate my last name..." The girl stumbled over her words.

"Only if you call me Daisuke." Daisuke extended his hand to help her up.

Again, Amy was surprised. He really was very nice. "O-okay..." She stuttered, then accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Buying or bagged?" Daisuke asked, rather spontaneously.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, confused.

"Your lunch. Are you buying or did you bring one?" Daisuke smiled sweetly.

"I brought..." Amy looked down, remembering Daisuke's previous offer. "But I couldn't impose on you, you've already taken some of your time to tell me where the cafeteria is..."

"It's no problem, Mi... Amy. Come on." Daisuke actually reached down and took her by the wrist, bringing her behind him, all the way to the roof, where they found Satoshi sitting (actually more like lounging) in the sun. When he saw Amy, he raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"This is Amy Ai. Amy, this is my friend, Satoshi Hiwatari. He seems all scary at first, but he's not once you get to know him. Believe me, the first time I met him, I nearly had a heart attack." Daisuke joked and smiled.

"Excuse me? 'All scary'? And you call yourself my friend." Satoshi shook his head with an amused look on his face.

"H-hello." Amy said softly, but even she, through her shyness, smiled a little at Daisuke's attempts to get her to open up.

"It's nice to meet you Amy Ai. If you find me 'all scary' at any point, feel free to tell me so, and I'll attempt to adjust my behavior." Satoshi pulled some bread from his bag and began to eat. Daisuke plopped down near him and pulled out enough food to feed a small army, and began on it. After a moment, Amy sat as well and began to eat a sandwich.

"Satoshi, take some." Daisuke commanded, and Amy looked up in surprise in the sudden breakage of silence.

"No thank you, Daisuke. We go over this everyday." Satoshi said.

"Yes, but I'm still determined to get you to eat more before you die of malnutrition." Daisuke stated.

"I'm not going to die of malnutrition." Satoshi objected.

"Eat it." Daisuke shoved a sandwich in his face.

"No." Satoshi said rather stubbornly.

"Eat it!" Daisuke, said, quickly loosing patience.

"No!" Satoshi cried back. Daisuke jumped on Satoshi and attempted to shove the sandwich into his mouth. From the way Satoshi expertly defended his mouth, Amy could tell this was a regular activity for the two. That thought in mind, Amy couldn't help but laugh. It was a bubbling and musical sound that made both Daisuke and Satoshi stop and stare at her.

Amy tried to silence the tinkling giggles, and apologized. "I-I'm sorry. It was just so funny..." The giggles continued to pour out. Daisuke shoved the sandwich into Satoshi's mouth (which was hanging open in surprise), making Amy laugh harder and then sat up.

"Why did you act so shy and quiet before if you look so pretty and happy laughing?" Daisuke asked in total shock.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Just now, when you laughed. It was very different from before. Better. Much nicer." Daisuke smiled and moved a little closer to her.

"Oh. Um... I... T-thank you..." Amy blushed a bright red, almost rivaling Daisuke's blushes.

Satoshi, finally getting the sandwich forced upon him by Daisuke down his throat, agreed. "Yes. I thought you were way to quiet before. This is much better."

Amy turned a little redder. "B-but... I don't know... I was just laughing at you two because you reminded me of my two little brothers fighting over their toys." She giggled slightly again.

"Should we consider that a wound to our pride, Dai?" Satoshi asked Daisuke who had gone completely still after having been compared to a little boy fighting over a toy.

"Did I say something wrong?" Amy asked worriedly.

Daisuke, noticing her going back into her quiet shy state quickly shook his head. "No... I was just thinking how many times I have been compared to a little kid. It's actually quite a few."

Amy laughed again. She didn't doubt it, with Daisuke's personality. "Well it's a first for me. See Daisuke? You ruin my reputation as the emotionless robot of the school." Satoshi smiled. Amy couldn't help but feel like she was seeing the sides of the two boys she wouldn't see in any one else's company.

"Amy, you want to come hang out after school today? There's going to be this little party thing at my house, and Satoshi's gonna be there, and you'll be able to meet other students." Daisuke pulled Amy from her thoughts.

"I don't know... I'd have to ask my parents..." Amy bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It's not going to run that late. There's something I have to do later tonight." Daisuke said, grinning.

Satoshi sombered at Daisuke's words. "As do I." He said, and Amy couldn't help but wonder why he sounded so dark.

"...Okay. I'll just call them and tell them I won't be home too late." Amy smiled. She was happier now. Maybe this school. Maybe this was the one that she could finally find someone to help her, maybe even one of the smiling teens in front of her.

:-P

DK: Yes! Cliffhangers!!!

Amy: That's mean to do to your readers, Dark Kitti.

DK: I see your point... stares out at the readers who glared at her, waiting for the next chapter eep. I'd better go get writing... before they riot... shuffles away, muttering about avoiding bodily harm

Amy: Please, Review! Dark Kitti goes mad without reviews... it's a scary sight...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel, yada yada, ect. ect.

At the get together, Amy met Takeshi Saehara, Risa and Riku Harada, and Emiko Niwa, Daisuke's mom. Risa and Riku were twins and Risa immediately began to admire Amy's hair, making her even more embarrassed, and Riku immediately hated her. The others were nice, though.

At around 8:00, Emiko announced that it was a school night and everyone had to go home. Amy left without complaint, knowing her parents would be angry she had stayed out as late as it was. Satoshi left with the curious phrase "I'll see you there, Daisuke."

:-P

At 10:00, Dark descended upon the museum. They were out to steal a beautiful statue called 'The Dancer'. Entering the museum, he bypassed the security, and entered the room it was being kept.

"Stop." Satoshi stated.

"Must we go through this every time, Commander? It's getting a bit old." Dark rolled his eyes.

"I won't allow you to take 'The Dancer'." Satoshi replied,

"What about me, Commander Hikari- oh, or do you prefer Hiwatari?" A bouncy feminine voice called. Both Satoshi and Dark turned to look.

There, sitting on the pedestal, where 'The Dancer' had been, moments before, was a girl who appeared about 16 with flamboyant pink hair pulled into pigtails with eyes to match. She was wearing a black top hat, a very revealing three piece suit made for entertainers or circus people, with a Mardi Gras mask to hide her face.

"And what name would suit such a beautiful woman?" Dark asked, immediately his horny self.

"My name is Life, and I am very much like you, Dark, and your other form, Commander Hikari. Just like my host is like your other form, Dark, and you, Commander Hikari. I know you both very well, but you don't know me at all." The girl smiled sadly.

'Dark! How does she know about us?' Daisuke shouted in Dark's head.

"I don't know." He answered, quite simply.

"I want to make a deal with you both. If either of you can catch me, I will tell you all the answers to the questions you seek. For now, I bid you adieu." Then she was gone, as was 'The Dancer'.

"It appears there is some new competition." Satoshi said softly to a stunned Dark.

:-P

Life entered a dark room and walked up to the bed, flopping on it, she said "I know your there."

A girl who looked a lot like Life, only with pitch black hair and eyes flicked the light on.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

"Yes." Life sighed.

"Yay! Goody! Mom and Dad will be so happy!" The girl shouted.

"They aren't our parents, Efil. We are simply man-made products fashioned after Dark and Krad." Life began.

"And no matter how hard we try, we are still injections into the skin, not really human beings." Efil finished Life's sentence. "I know, Life, but we owe our creators our lives. They put us into their only daughters, and now we aren't just some specimens in a jar."

"But not willingly!" Life cried.

"My host was willing." Efil replied.

"Mine wasn't..." Life stared down.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. She's a strong girl. It's time to power down, you shouldn't strain her life force much longer. Let your host rest." Efil patted Life's shoulder.

Life closed her eyes and concentrated, then her body changed and she was Life no more. Efil quickly followed suit, and slid into the bed next to her sister.

"You don't like our life, do you?" The older, whom had been Efil asked.

"No, Sandra, I don't." The voice said softly.

"What is it?" Sandra asked.

"My two new best friends are my two arch enemies..." The younger stated.

"But they don't know." Sandra hugged her sister tighter.

"Well, they might find out." She replied.

Sandra rubbed her sister's hair. "Relax and sleep... Amy."

:-P

DK: Oooo! The plot thickens!

Dark: Why's the pretty girls always turn out against me?

DK: What do you mean?

Dark: Before, when the Commander dressed up as a girl, and now this Life character.

Satoshi: I don't know if I should be flattered or offended.

Dark: Well, at least this one's actually female. Wait! She _is_ really female, right?

Satoshi: offended. I should definitely feel offended.

Life: Hey!

Efil: I'm gonna beat down your punk ass for talking about my sister like that!!

DK: Guys... Relax... EEP! Ducks for cover as Efil attacks Dark Noooo! Flees


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: D N Angel. Not mine. Get the point? THAT MEANS DON'T SUE ME!! I'M REALLY REALLY BROKE!!

"Daisuke, we need to talk." Satoshi walked up to Daisuke, looking rather disturbed.

"What is it, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need Dark's help to catch Life. Would you two help me?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course we'll help! I want to know how she knows I'm Dark." Daisuke replied.

'Help the commander, Daisuke? Why not just do it on our own?' Dark's voice sounded in Daisuke's head.

"It'll be easier with help." Daisuke said authoritatively.

'fine' Dark receded into the back of Daisuke's mind.

"He's not happy about working with me is he?" Satoshi asked.

"No, but he'll do it." Daisuke smiled.

"Um...hi..."Amy said quietly, coming up behind Daisuke.

"Hey!" Daisuke cried surprised, but happy to see her.

"Hello." Satoshi replied, a little more subdued.

"What's going on?" She asked, seeing daisuke's and Satoshi's glum faces.

"Oh, it's nothing." Daisuke smiled.

Amy inspected their faces. "You know, you can tell me anything. You are my first real friends in... a long time." She looked down.

Satoshi patted her on the shoulder. "Thank you." He said softly, then walked off. Daisuke smiled, the followed him. Amy sighed and slumped against the lockers.

:-P

"Wanna play catch?" Life giggled and leapt away, flying through the air. Dark attempted to grab her, but the girl slipped out of his grip.

Suddenly, Satoshi flew out of nowhere, tackling Life. "Ahh! Efil!!" Life cried.

Out of a shadowed wall, a black haired girl materialized. "Life! Use you're powers!" Efil shouted.

"I-I cant! He's still human! Efil!! He's almost got the painting!!" Life struggled under Satoshi.

Efil rolled her eyes. "You and your compassion! This is a battle!" She charged a ball of power in her hands, as black as her hair. Then she threw it at Satoshi.

"Efil, NO!" Life screamed, and Dark leapt in front of the blast. Upon being hit, he was thrown back into Satoshi and knocked him off Life. With, that, the two girls took off, taking the priceless work of art with them.

"Damn! They got away!" Dark exclaimed.

"Not without a small tidbit of interesting information..." Satoshi muttered.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

"I mean Life asked me to help her when I had her pinned down. She said: 'Save me from this hell my parents have my sister and I locked in.'" Satoshi looked at Dark, and looked startled to see Daisuke standing there.

"It looks like we have a struggling soul, seeking guidance, seeking our help. Maybe, if we can get through to Life, we will get out territory back," Daisuke raised and eyebrow.

Satoshi shrugged. "But how? How can we show Life that there is error in her ways, and save her?"

"Maybe it all lies with in the question she still has yet to answer. Who is she?" Daisuke suggested.

"But she only answers that if we catch her," Satoshi replied.

"I know..." Daisuke muttered. "I know."

:-P

DK: SORRY!! I'm sorry it's been so long, guys!! I have been crazy recently, and the fanfictions have slipped my mind. More updates to this as well as to my other fanfic _Unsure_ soon, I promise!! I'll make up for lost time!!


End file.
